Living with a seven year bet
by UnObserved-Undermined
Summary: the predictable story. rose and scorpius share a hate/hate relationship. or do they? their time at hogwarts over 7 years, but why is rose becoming a rebel, and why are second generation kids nothing like their parents? 1st chappy not that good.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys. I'm Frankie, and this is my first Harry Potter fanfic, so please be nice. Beware of grammar and spelling mistakes, I have tried to check them, but the odd one does slip in. Please feel free to criticise, but no flames please- they hurt my feelings.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K Rowling, and I do not own Harry potter. I do own the characters you don't recognise though.**

"_So that's little Scorpius, make sure you beat him in every test Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mothers' brains"._

Rose wondered what her father meant, why would she want to be turned against him? "Right quickly, get on the train now Rose, have a good time at Hogwarts. We'll owl you every week". And with that Hermione Weasley bent down and gave her eldest daughter a kiss on the cheek and a long hug.

"C'mon Mione, she'll miss the train otherwise'.

Rose boarded the train and could see her uncle Harry talking to Albus in the distance, and her aunt Ginny tactfully looking away.

Once Albus boarded, Rose, Al, Louis and Victoire- who had got on behind them, began to look for a compartment. James had already gone to sit with Melissa Jordan, Fred and Roxanne. They were only in second and third year (James and Melissa being one year younger than Fred and Roxanne), but were already being called the next marauders, after James had stolen Harry's marauders map.

Rose could see her mum and dad, and her aunt and uncle waving to them. Then she saw her uncle Harry touch his scar, and wondered for the umpteenth time how he had gotten it. Lily, despite being only nine years old, was very good at predicting things, and had already won countless bets, and Rose thought that she would be good at gambling, had once said that her dad had been an undercover spy and had got struck by lightning once- hence the scar shape. However, nobody believed her.

It was Albus' voice that broke Rose from her reverie. "Victoire, can you really see the thestrals?" he asked timidly, afraid of the answer.

"No Al-not unless- never mind" She was going to say not unless you've seen death, but didn't think it would be appropriate.

"Don't listen to James Al, anyway, we'll be going on the boats, wont we Victoire?" Rose asked.

"Yes" Replied Victoire, happy for a distraction. "Actually, we're nearly there now, you'd better change." And sure enough, if you looked out the window you could see the bright lights of Hogsmeade. "That reminds me, I've got to go and do my prefect rounds, and I'll see you later, okay" Victoire half stated, half assumed.

So after finishing their pumpkin pasties, which Victoire had kindly brought for them from the sweet witch, who went down through the compartments still shouting "Anything from the trolley, anything from the trolley", they went out to change. Rose went to change in the toilets- no way was she changing with Louis and Al.

She was on her way back when she bumped into someone. "Ouch- sorry" she said. Then she looked up and saw that the person she was apologising to was that boy that her dad told her to stay away from. What was his name again? Scorpion? No, wait; it was Scorpius. What a stupid name, Rose thought. "Actually, take that back, I'm not sorry". Scorpius just looked down at her. "I share the exact same sentiments as you, Weasel bee".

Rose made her way back to her carriage. "I just had a run-in with that Malfoy boy. He is so up himself". Rose complained to her cousins.

"Did you actually talk to him?" asked Louis.

"Well, not exactly, more like me running into him and him giving me an evil look".

"You can't exactly blame him, Rose," Said Albus, "You did run into him"

"Humph". Was all that Rose responded with.

They arrived at Hogwarts, and could hear uncle Hagrid's booming voice shouting; "Firs' years, over 'ere". Hagrid wasn't their real uncle, but he had been a friend of the family for so long that everyone called him uncle.

On their way over to the boats, the trio bumped into Victoire. "Hi you three, lets hope you're in Ravenclaw. It does get annoying being the only Ravenclaw in the family; you can never shut the stupid twins up about it". The stupid twins were Fred and Roxanne, and tease Victoire and Molly endlessly about being in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. They retorted by saying at least they weren't stereotypical Gryffindors.

"Ha, Ravenclaw, why would anyone in their right minds want to be in Ravenclaw? I'm going to be a Slytherin". And with a sly smirk, exactly identical to his fathers, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy and his new posse, consisting of Tony Zabini, Nathan Goyle and Lottie Parkinson, walked off into the next available boat- which happened to be the one that Rose, Al and Louis were about to board.

"Ok, now I understand why your dad hates the Malfoys" Albus stated.

After the trio got off of their boat they were told to wait in the entrance chamber by professor Longbottom. He had taken over the role from Minerva McGonagall, who was still the head after many long years. "Ok, line up here please- oh, hello, you three". He said to Al, Rose and Louis.

They went through the list of names. Malfoy was a slytherin like he wanted to be, as was Lottie Parkinson. Next it was Al's turn.

"Hmm, Albus Severus Potter, the names of three of the best wizards that lived, now, what house should we put you in?"

"Not Slytherin, please not slytherin", thought Al.

The exact same words as your father. Interesting. You have great potential if I put you in slytherin, as your father did. He turned out well I suppose. Okay, let's put you in GRYFFINDOR".

A massive round of applause came from the Gryffindor table. The list went on and on, Lorcan and Lysander Scamander (Luna's twins) were Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, the latter a Hufflepuff, and soon it was Louis' turn to be sorted. The hat had barely touched his head before he was sorted into Ravenclaw. Then it was Roses turn.

"Another Weasley, you lot breed like rabbits".

"Don't you ever get tired of saying that? And you sound like my great-great aunt Muriel. Besides, there are only two, me and my brother in my house. It's not like grandpa and grandma Weasley, there's not seven of us."

"Ah, such wit. I think that RAVENCLAW should have you". The Ravenclaw table burst into applause, and Victoire even stood up on her chair, while Louis looked relieved that there was another Ravenclaw he knew.

All too soon the night was over for Rose- professor McGonagall had said her speech, and Rose was full up on vegetarian toad in the hole (after Hermione had done SPLAT, she became very involved in anti-cruelty to animal charities, and during the process had forced her children not to eat meat), and apple pie.

She was escorted to her dorm by Victoire, who was head-girl.

**So, what do you think? Thank you if you have read this far. The other chapters will be around this length, maybe a bit smaller. Please R&R, but no flames.**


	2. the bet

**Hi guys. I'm Frankie, and this is my first Harry Potter fanfic, so please be nice. Beware of grammar and spelling mistakes, I have tried to check them, but the odd one does slip in. Please feel free to criticise, but no flames please- they hurt my feelings.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K Rowling, and I do not own Harry potter. I do own the characters you don't recognise though.**

_**Chapter Two**_

Rose awoke early the next morning. She got washed and dressed and went down to the owlery.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I was sorted into Ravenclaw last night. I'm sorry I wasn't a Gryffindor (You wont really disown me will you dad?), but at least I wasn't a slytherin. And I have Victoire, Louis and Lorcan in my House. Its probably nice for Victoire to have some family in her house. I quite like Hogwarts, but I have only been here for a day so I don't know what to expect! Dad, I understand _completely _about beating Scorpius Malfoy in every test, he is so arrogant!_

_I hope you are well, give my love to everyone,_

_Love Rose._

_X_

She went to go and find an owl, and as she did she heard the door open behind her. "Oh, it's _you_". Rose spun around at the amount of contempt in the voice.

"What do you have against me, Malfoy?" she questioned him harshly.

"Your family are the biggest bunch of blood-traitors, Weasley". Rose laughed, and Malfoy looked confused. "What is so funny?"

"After all these years, you still think blood is important? And from what I've heard, your family isn't so squeaky clean, either".

"Oh yeah, what've you heard?"

"That your family is full of death-eaters. Your father, Bellatrix, Rudlophus, your Grandfather, the list goes on and on". Then, not waiting for his retort, Rose spun around on her heels, the letter forgotten, and walked out of the door, slamming it loudly behind her. Rose could hear all the owls wake up and start to hoot deafeningly. "Serves him right" she muttered under her breath.

Later, at breakfast, Rose couldn't help but moan about Malfoy.

"And he's such a self-centred pig" "He thinks he's the king of the school- he's a first year, for goodness sakes." "He's a stupid, arrogant little ferret".

In the end, Lorcan Scamander, who was normally such a patient girl had to speak up. "It sounds to me like you like him. That's what mum says. She says that you can't stop talking about a boy it means you like him".

"RUBBISH!" exclaimed Violet Hill, the girl Rose was sharing her dorm with. "It sounds like she's just got a bad temper, like her dad".

"How do you know that my dad's got a temper? And its not that bad, it's just after he's had a few glasses of fire whisky".

"It's all in Hogwarts: A history"

"Hmm". To be perfectly honest, Rose had never even picked up one of her school textbooks, let alone read one, especially not one as boring as Hogwarts: A history. She was more like Ron in that department, although, if she read something, she would always remember it, just like Hermione. That's what made her so clever.

Her reverie was interrupted by professor Flitwick handing out timetables.

"Oh no, I don't believe this! We have charms with the Slytherins", said Rose. "That was the class I was most looking forward to".

"Never mind, at least we have potions with Hufflepuff, they're quite nice" said Violet. "Yeah, and Lucy will be there, it will be just great. Not". Rose was talking about Percy and Audrey's daughter.

"Why, what's wrong with her?" asked Lorcan, twisting a piece of her long, dishwater blonde hair around her finger.

"Because she is exactly like Percy, obsessive, controlling, feels superior, ect, ect, she and Malfoy would get on perfectly, actually, I'm surprised she's not slytherin, she would fit in well".

"Oh, lovely" replied Violet. She was just eating a slice of toast. Violet was so named because of her appearance. She had pale skin, intense Violet eyes and her hair had a purple-ish tint to it, although Rose considered it to be dyed, not natural.

"Are you talking about Lucy?" asked Victoire, who had just reached over to get some tea. Every year, when Victoire returned to Hogwarts, she always drank tea. Fleur did not like tea, so she didn't allow her children to drink it either. Victoire, as did the rest of the family, put it down to her being French. Bill thought it was hilarious that his wife had so much loathing for a beverage. At home, victoire normally drank pumpkin juice.

"Yes". Rose finally replied.

"Ah. Good luck. You'll need it".

Violet and Lorcan gulped, their eyes wide with fear, and Victoire and Rose laughed.

**there we are guys, another chapter from it was so short, but please review, it makes my day.**


	3. random subject changes

**Hi guys. I'm Frankie, and this is my first Harry Potter fanfic, so please be nice. Beware of grammar and spelling mistakes, I have tried to check them, but the odd one does slip in. Please feel free to criticise, but no flames please- they hurt my feelings.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K Rowling, and I do not own Harry potter. I do own the characters you don't recognise though.**

_**Chapter Three**_

In charms later that day, Rose could not believe her bad luck. Violet, Lorcan and a girl called Sophie Chang had been put together by professor Flitwick, and Rose had been put with Nathan Zabini and… Scorpius Malfoy. She looked over at Louis, who shrugged apologetically, sitting next to Amy boot and Melanie corner. "Great, we have the Weasley girl". Zabini said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"The feeling's mutual". Replied Rose, who had appeared next to them. "So I guess we have to… oh, this is easy" she said, referring to the task. "I learnt Wingardium Leviosar when I was seven. It is the easiest charm to do." And in one movement she had said the charm and her feather was in the air. "Good, miss Weasley, ten points to Ravenclaw".

The boys, however, were not so fortunate. "Look, you're saying it all wrong. It's Levi-oh-s_ar_, not levioser".

"Show off". Scorpius muttered. He looked to Zabini, and Zabini nodded his head at the unanswered question in Scorpius' eyes: _**This**_ one?

_*Flashback*_

"I bet I could get any girl I wanted in the whole of Hogwarts". Scorpius boasted to his friend Nathan. "What, even a seventh year?" Zabini retorted.

"Yup".

"Fine then, M.R ego, I bet you couldn't go out with Rose Weasley in the whole time we're at Hogwarts.

"I bet I could".

"You're on"

_*End Flashback*_

Later that day, when the Slytherins had potions with the Gryffindors, Scorpius made sure he sat next to Albus Severus Potter. Al and Josh Finnegan were quite surprised, to say the least, when Malfoy sat in the seat next to them.

"What do you want, Malfoy?"

"Charming, just charming, don't I at least get a hello?"

"No, now just get to the point", answered Josh, in his Irish accent.

"I wasn't talking to you, Finnegan. But anyways, your cousin, Rose Weasley, Malfoy directed the question at Albus, "Tell me about her".

"Why should I?"

"Just tell me!" Scorpius said, exasperated.

"Fine, she has straight Auburn hair, Hazel eyes, but go green when she's happy and brown when she's mad, has a few freckles, needed glasses when she was younger-" Then he was cut off by Malfoy.

"I know what she looks like".

"She was born on the Twenty-Eighth of February 2006, likes being chaser in quidditch, she is not very girly, she hates the colour pink, loves the colour Cadmium," Malfoy thought this was very unusual "Isn't cadmium what the muggles put in those things- gatteries?"

"They're called batteries. And how do you know about them?"

"My mum told me about them".

"Oh. Well, back to Rose. She doesn't like reading unless she absolutely has to. She is more like Ron than people think". Malfoy was shocked to learn this. He expected Rose to be a know it all book-lover like her mum. "One last thing, though," added Albus, "Don't get on her bad side, because she has one hell of a temper". Malfoy smirked. "What's so funny?" asked Albus.

"Nothing-so, any more facts?"

"She has a tabby cat called Crookshanks junior, which Uncle Ron absolutely loathes with a passion. She hates low lifes, cheats and arrogance. Is that enough for you?"

"Yep". And Nathan and Scorpius' bet was on.

Time passed, and Scorpius was no closer to Rose than at the beginning of the year, and all too soon it was the Christmas holidays. Rose and her cousins were all going home for Christmas, whilst Scorpius decided to stay at school. Rose, who had heeded her fathers warning of not getting too close to Malfoy, was quite cruel to him. "What's the matter Malfoy, don't your parents want you home?" she said snidely.

"Actually weasley, I'm staying at Hogwarts so I can think of a way to get rid of you when you come back" he replied in the same tone.

"Ooh, we're so scared, Malfoy" Louis said sarcastically.

Christmas at the Weasley's was always a strange event, mostly due to the fact that there were so many people crammed into such a small space- Molly and Arthur Weasley had to add an extension to the burrow just to fit everyone in- and because James and the twins had inherited George's practical joking gene, so it wasn't surprising that after just five minutes of walking through the door to the burrow, Rose had nearly been attacked by a fanged Frisbee, Lucy was crying about her hair being neon green and neon orange, and the back door had been blasted to smithereens.

"Don't cry, Luce, I'll change my hair to the same colour as yours, yeah?" asked Teddy, consolingly. Lucy smiled a watery-eyed smile and nodded, and in less than ten seconds, Teddy's hair was the exact same shade as Lucy's.

"I can't do it, Nath. That girl, she is just so disagreeable! And besides, our families, they hate each other! We're not meant to get along, we have a long running feud, for Merlin's sake!"

"Oh come on Scor, you know you love a challenge"

"No".

"Fine, you leave me no choice- ladies and gentlemen," Zabini addressed the whole of the slytherin common room, although many of them were not ladies, or gentlemen, "This day should forever be marked the day that Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy backed down from a bet"

"Zabini, what're you doing?" Scorpius hissed.

"I'm telling everyone about your cowardice."

"I am _**NOT**_ a coward. The bet is still on!"

"Fine, we'll make it a long running bet. You have until 7th year to go out with Weasley"

"Seventh year? I could go out with weasley within a week".

"Prove it".

Rose was sat next to Lily Potter and Molly Weasley Junior eating her Christmas dinner in her maroon knitted jumper that her Nan gave her.

"Could you pass me the quorn and potatoes please Lily?" asked Rose politely.

"I don't see why you don't just have turkey like the rest of us" said Lucy.

"Because I am a vegetarian, unlike my dear old father over there". Rose responded, gesturing over to Ron, who was biting into a leg of turkey, rather savagely, in fact, and she could see her mum scolding him. "Manners, Ron, manners".

"'Orry 'ermione" he said whilst eating.

"Your Pere, 'e is quite amusant, but disgusting at the same time, c'est n'aime pas charmante" observed Dominique, speaking with a heavy French accent, because she had just returned from spending a year with her grandparents in France. "How was your time in France, Dom?" inquired Roxanne, who had stopped the practical joking for a while, so that she could have lunch.

"Oh, it was tres fantastique; you know that Gabriel had her baby, a little girl".

"Oh really?" asked Lily, "What's her name?"

"It's Martine-Colette. She is very pretty for a baby, must be because of 'er veela 'eritage". She responded, twirling a piece of her strawberry blonde hair round in her fingers. "You know, I am really looking forward to starting 'Ogwarts, I 'ave 'eard so much about it from Victoire and Louis- it must be very different from must Beauxbatons".

"I suppose it must be. Don't you have days off on Wednesday's?" asked Rose.

"Oh oui".

Further down the table, Albus, Louis, Fred and James rolled their eyes. Girls were so weird with their constant subject changes- first talking about vegetarianism, then France and babies, then school.

**so thats another chapter peoples. sorry its so strange, and short. please r&r. thanks.**


	4. Detention for 2 weeks!

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Hello people, sorry about the long wait- i have been so busy these past months, and i have been away quite a bit, so sorry about that, but here is the next chapter- oh, and sorry about my mistake in chapter 1- Hermione's organization was called S.P.E.W- not S.P.L.A.T.**_

Rose returned to Hogwarts in the New Year, and Dominique was hanging round Rose, much to her dismay. It wasn't as if she didn't love her cousin- she did, it just got a bit annoying that Dominique was following her around like a lost puppy for the past few weeks. Malfoy wasn't helping either- he kept creeping up on her whilst she was in the library, studying for end of year exams. She might be relaxed like Ron, but when it came to exams she was more like Hermione than anyone. Malfoy was trying to sneak up on rose- she was studying again-or so he thought. "Weasley" Rose looked up from her book- 100 magical herbs and fungi, to see Malfoy standing in front of her with a rose in his hand. Then she noticed something unusual about it. "Malfoy-is that a gold rose?"

"Its cadmium yellow, actually, I thought a nerd like you would know that". He smirked. No word in the entire dictionary could describe how she was feeling right now. Hate. Hatred so intense for Malfoy that all she could think about doing was punching that little smirk right off of his face. "I'm not a nerd Malfoy" he voice was so icy, if Malfoy was a balloon, and words could shoot bullets, Malfoy would be a dead man.

"Oh yeah, then why are you studying for an exam that's months away?"

"I'm not" and in those two words, Scorpius' expression changed from smirking and smug to and confused.

"Then what are you doing? Studying for your OWLs? They're years away".

"I'm not doing that either"

"Well then what are you doing?"he was getting exasperated now.

"Who's the flower for?"

"don't avoid my question!"

"Dont avoid mine then!"

And their eyes met- Grey against Hazel, and while Malfoy thought his bet was over, all Rose could think about was hatred.

"So," said Malfoy after a long time, "What are you doing?" I'm looking at your ugly little face and thinking how to punch you so it scars you for life, thought Rose. She didn't say that- instead she said: "I'm listening to Celine Dion and Celestina warbeck on my Ipod." And Malfoy laughed. A lot. Rose was fuming.

"What's so funny" she shouted.

"Celine Dion- that rubbish muggle singer and Celestina warbeck! This just gets better and better! And what's an ipod?"

Rose looked shocked. "You don't know what an ipod is? You've got to be joking?" but the expression on Malfoys face was not one of joking. "Ok, so you're not joking. Well, how an i explain this? Its like a memory that can store hundreds of songs. And you choose the song you want to listen to and listen through headphones, simple" but Scorpius just looked confused.

"so who are the flowers for?"

"you, i heard you liked the colour, and i thought the rose was appropriate"

"Who told you i liked the colour?"

"Albus" Rose made a mental note to punch Albus later,and to change her favourite colour.

"So are you going to thank me for the rose?"

"Thank-you, i suppose" Malfoy smirked.

"I hate you" stated Rose simply.

"So you keep saying, I hate you as well"

"Then why did you give me the flower?"

Malfoy deliberated for a split second.

"I'll tell you the truth, Weasley. Me and Zabini made a bet, i go out with you for a month, and i get fifty galleons. Easy. So why dont you go out with me for a month, we avoid each other at all costs, then after a month i dump you and i get fifty galleons"

"What's in it for me?"

"you get to go out with me of course," Rose raised an eyebrow, "Fine, I'll stop pestering you"

Rose though for a moment. "Drop dead, Malfoy"

"Ooh, touché"

***2 Years later***

Rose, Scorpius, Al and Louis were in their third year. Dominique was in her fourth, James, Fred and Roxanne were in their fifth and Lily, Hugo and Molly were just starting. Obviously, Victoire had left Hogwarts. Lily and Hugo were in Gryffindor; Molly was a Hufflepuff- Rose could hear James and Fred talking to Daniel Finnigan, saying that Percy must be quite annoyed that his children turned out so kind and nice-something that doesn't get you very far in life. How could they say that about their own cousin? –And Georgie- quelle horreur (Rose didn't know why she came over all French) was a slytherin. The great hall fell silent.

"Oh my god" Murmured Marilyn. Once professor McGonagall removed the sorting hat, Rose could see the tears in Georgie's eyes, whether from embarrassment, sadness or anger, Rose couldn't tell.

"Rose" Dominique whispered next to her, "I think we should go and talk to her"

"You're right" Rose replied. As soon as them two got up, the rest of the Weasley/Potter clan got up and walked over to where Georgia Weasley was standing in the middle of the Great Hall. They went to comfort her but Georgie pushed them away furiously.

"I don't need to be comforted!" She sounded angrily. Molly was surprised- Georgie had only ever been nice to her. From the Slytherin table Rose could hear a voice that sounded incredibly like Malfoy's saying: "You can really see where she gets her Slytherin-ness from, cant you?" Rose and Lily walked over to where Malfoy was sat, and punched him in the face. The Lily, who is without doubt Ginny Potter's daughter, performed a bat bogey hex on him.

The bats were a bit small and deformed-but hey; it was pretty good for a first year-don't you think?

Fred and James started doing some mad Irish dancing and cheering, and soon everyone apart from the Sytherin's were laughing.

"Enough!" shouted professor McGonagall. "Weasley, Potter, detention for two weeks".

"Er professor" asked James "Which Weasley and which potter?"

"Rose Weasley and Lily Potter, two weeks because of Inappropriate use of equipment-"

"But professor, Rosie's right hook is not a piece of equipment"

"James Potter, a week because of back chat and rubbish dancing, and Fred, one night.

"Mr Malfoy, one night for unsuitable comments" Malfoy looked angry and confused.

"But professor, I'm busy tonight" Rose looked at him and saw him looking at a 4th year called Annie Miller. Rose felt sick.

"Tough, cancel whatever you're doing because you are in detention tonight" Rose should've felt upset that this was her first time in detention EVER at Hogwarts, but she didn't. All she felt was smug-ness that Malfoy had detention as well. Justice is served-she thought.

That night, Rose said goodbye to Dominique and Louis and went to wait outside the Gryffindor common room for Lily, Fred and James.

"Finally!" she said after waiting for twenty minutes.

"Sorry Rosie-had some things to do, y'know?" said Fred.

"'The things' are testing uncle George's new batch of puking pastiles on 1st years" explained Lily.

The small group walked to professor McGonagalls study.


	5. then it went black

_**Chapter Five**_

**It's another chapter peoples! Sorry its took so long, did you have a happy Christmas? Sorry this chapters so short- but its here anyway- so on with the story!**

**Disclaimer- I own the books and films- but now the rights, nor am I J.K Rowling.**

"Sherbet lemons" James said to the stone gargoyle. It instantly sprang to life and revealed a staircase. "why is the password still sherbet lemons?" Rose asked James.

"For old time's sake, to remember Dumbledore and stuff". They had reached the top of the stair case by now.

"By the way Rosie, that punch you of delivered to Malfoy's face was really very good, and I speak as an experienced man"

"Yeah, well done Rosie" Fred said.

"Uh, well, thanks… I guess." Just before they walked ino the study, Fred and James gave rose a sweet. "For your nerves" they said. Rose ate it, but unbeknownst to her, it contained a potion- a very deadly one…

They walked into McGonagall's study. Well, Fred and James sauntered, Rose walked like a model for comedy value, she was, after all, Ron Weasley's daughter, and Lily trailed behind with a drag in her step.

"It's nice of you to join us". They looked around in unison, and saw McGonagall standing at her desk, Malfoy sitting directly opposite her, grimace on his face.

"Oh come on Minnie, you know you love us really". McGonagall looked surprised, to say the least, because it was not Fred or James who said these words- they were too busy looking astonished at their cousin, because they came out of none other than Rose Weasley's mouth. Malfoy was looking at Rose with his eyebrows raised.

"What is your _**PROBLEM**_ Malfoy?" Malfoy just smirked.

"Miss Weasley! I expected better from you- just what has gotten into you?"

"It's called being a teenager min; you should know that, Merlin".

James laughed a proper, serious, from the core laugh- and soon Fred was laughing too. Fred whispered to James- "I didn't know it worked so quickly".

"Silence!" The professor shrieked. "Miss Weasley, as you seem to have gained a rebellious streak, you can partner up with Mr Malfoy for your detention" Rose's eyes grew wide, as did Scorpius', and Fred and James burst out laughing all over again.

"THIS IS NOT FUNNY!" Rose bellowed at them, and Lily was sure she heard a tremble in the floor. Fred and James shut up very quickly.

"Now, your detention" McGonagall explained, "is this: you'll go into the forbidden forest and clean up the litter-"

"Is that IT?" asked Malfoy.

"Without wands".

Malfoy paled, but Rose sniggered.

"Is something funny, Miss Weasley?" Minevra questioned.

"Nah, I just feel like laughing for no apparent reason" she thought to herself.

"Of course not professor".

"Good, you can go into the forest then, can't you?"

***

Rose and Malfoy were in the forest, Rose was carrying a torch.

"Stupid Professors, stupid Slytherins, stupid Malfoy" Mumbled Rose. "Stupid kids who leave stupid litter in the stupid forest"

"You know, even though I hate it, your cousin is a Slytherin, so every time you call Slytherins stupid, you call her stupid".

"I know" replied Rose, "stupid Slytherins" she repeated.

And then she had an ingenious idea. Rose picked up a wand shape sized twig.

"Malfoy, hold my hand"

"Are you kidding?"

"No, hold my hand" He didn't move. "Now!" so Malfoy did as he was told. "Right, focus all your energy on my wand, yew and dragon heartstring, 9 & 3/4 inches".

"Why?" he asked stupidly.

"Just do it!" Malfoy was getting aggravated, did this girl ave a mood disorder or something?

"No I do not!" What? did he say that out loud? "No, you didn't"

"Then how can you read my mind? Are you a practiced legimins or something?" Rose laughed out loud; or LOLed, as some people in her common room say.

"No, I'm not, it seems that if I hold hands with somebody, I can read their thoughts. Interesting".

"But I've held hands with people before, and I've never been able to read their minds".

"Yeah, it is strange. I think we should maybe let go now, and I'll do it myself".

"Do what?" But Rose didn't answer, instead she just used a shushing noise. The all of a sudden, a thing flew past Malfoy, missing his nose by a centimetre. Rose caught her wand in one hand.

"Clever". Said Malfoy.

"Mm hmm" was all Rose responded with. She was feeling a bit tired, she had, after all, channelled all her magical energy through a stick.

"Scourgify". The whole area around them became instantly cleaner and free of rubbish. But something was wrong with rose. She felt like she was being drained of all her energy. She couldn't understand why she felt like this, it was sixth yea magic, but she was intelligent for her age.

She obviously looked ass bad as she felt though, because Malfoy was looking a bit… no, that couldn't be an emotion across his face, could it?

"Are you okay Weasley?" she wanted to say yes- yeas, she was fine, but she couldn't respond anymore, and her eyes were growing heavy. "Let me have your wand Rose" she was going to say no- it's my wand, but she couldn't. He took it anyway. "accio wand" wait- did Malfoy call her Rose? No, she must've imagined it, but before she could ponder the subject anymore, his wand came flying towards her. Stupid Malfoy, she thought bitterly, he copied my spell. Then it hit her, and everything went black.

**Ok, so that's the end of that chapter, It will all be explained, so please bear with me, and review!**

**p.s- Happy new year!, Ou bon année! **


End file.
